


Day 2 - Laughter

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Arkham's Razor AU, Friendship, Gen, Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020, Team Bonding, Three-Sentence Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: In which Newt is a loveable idiot, and they're all safe for now.
Series: Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day 2 - Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my Arkham's Razor AU, and Maddie is borrowed from Legendary's other Kaiju film series, but since there is very little that is Godzilla-ish about this ficlet and nothing remotely Lovecraftian, the only fandom tagged is Pacific Rim.
> 
> Which is perhaps as it should be for a celebration of Mako Mori.

It's not actually that funny, she knows, but her team's been away from base for weeks now, and they're all a little crazy from having been dragged from investigation to investigation, and Newt's stupid remark was enough to set them all off. 

  
Only a few years ago it felt like none of them would ever smile again, if they survived at all, but Hermann and Maddie have paused in their research for the first time in what seems like days, and Hansen looks almost like the man he might have been before all this tragedy, and Newt is trying to look indignant but he can't keep a straight face. Max's tail is thumping against the floor, and Mako leans against Raleigh's shoulder and laughs until she can barely breathe.


End file.
